greysonyfandomcom-20200217-history
House
House is a subdimension of the Astral Plane which exists within the soulspirit of Raekai Creatorian and all of his incarnations. Within the Zeta Series, Raekai uses this is a base, a spot for meditation, and it is the place where Hunger resides. Within the House Saga, this is the entire setting; however, it includes settings beyond just the subdimension. In the House Saga, it's primary function is for others to meet the characters of the Zeta Series. Furthermore, in the House Saga, it involves the concept of Character Theory, so not all characters are as they might normally seem. History Zeta Series Redacted House Saga The concept of House has existed since the time of Maya Rin. Back then, it was much simpler in concept, but it included many more locations, and very different characters. It was written very differently. *appears in the House subdimension* It was something like this. *waves hand* Welcome to the very old and disorganized style of House. After the time of real-life Maya Rin, House was seemingly destroyed. A majority of the characters and the locations from that time were lost forever. Then, in the time of Emikai Creator, House evolved. The origin of the idea is lost, but it was very similar in concept, and it was far more organized. It went through a few minor changes. One key aspect of House is that it is written in present time. Since it "technically" exists within the Astral Plane, a plane of thought, all actions happen as they are written. I appear in the subdimension called House. "It was something more like this," I say. Then I wave my hand. "Welcome to the newer and far more organized style of House." Similarly, during the time of Emikai, House was filled with far more locations and characters that came from her mind as well. While most of them are now lost, a very small handful have been integrated as an homage. However, in the Reconstruction Arc, House was reconstructed. Everything from the Beforehand Arc was reset except for a few memories that linger in the mind of Tetra Creatorian. Politics and Society There is no true political or societal system to the subdimension of House. While Raekai does technically rule House at times, many things are left to be carried out naturally. Furthermore, it is such a small subdimension that there isn't a great need for government. However, an anomaly is that the rules of the Astral Plane is also not present in House even though it is a subdimension of that larger plane. Notable Places The White Room The White Room does not exist in the Zeta Series. In the House Saga, the White Room is a structure that exists as a tunnel for others to visit House. It is a mostly empty white room that exists without permanent doors or windows. The light inside the room comes from an unknown source. At the center of the room, there is a very basic wooden table. It is often square and seated with two or four wooden chairs around it. While these objects are often destroyed, they are refreshed with every journey to House. While it is normally without doors, windows, or other passageways, there are methods to visit outside of The White Room. Many characters of the House Saga possess keys that, when touched against the walls of the room, open tears in the fabric of spacetime to allow passage from one location to another. However, it is not known how to get into The White Room without the assistance of Raekai. The House Zeta Series Redacted House Saga In The House Saga, The House has been subject to many changes. However, it has always reverted back to its natural state. In its natural state, it is a large monastery-like building made almost completely out of beautiful grey marble accented by markings of an elegant gold color. The architecture is distinctly similar to buildings found on Perussinexus, and there are carvings of elegant Perussinexian glyphs and runes on the surface of the marble. The front doors are over ten feet tall. They are thick slabs of wood adorned with golden heads of lions that hold golden rings for door-knocking in their open-hanging maws. Beyond the threshold, The House opens up to a long feasting hall. On either side of the marble table that stretches the entire length, there are columns of the same grey marble that arch up toward the ceiling. At the end of the long room, there is a central staircase that leaves room on either side for access to two halls beyond that which lead back to an enormous kitchen. The staircase ends at a landing, and then two other staircases behind it and over the two halls reach up to yet another landing. From the landing, once can access three doors, each door on each of the three walls. The primary central door leads to the master bedroom of Raekai while the destinations of the other two doors are unknown. There is also a once-secret chamber only accessible from the roof of The House that leads to the past home of Hunger and Malevolence. The House sits on a small island in the middle of a gargantuan lake that is surrounded by vast forests. These forests, in spite of being a part of the soulspirit of Raekai, are actually inhabited. The House Saga These are the locations that can be accessed through House, but only in the House Saga. Denaleri Denaleri is accessible from The White Room. Planet Earth Planet Earth is accessible from The White Room. The Nymph Grove The Nymph Grove is accessible from the White Room, and is one of Raekai's favorite spots in House. In the House Saga, the Nymph Grove is essentially removed from its normal timeline in the Zeta Series. It is in a constant state of peace. Here, the trees are tall like ancient redwoods, several yards in diameter, but are made up of the many trees native to Ireland. A majority of them are hollowed out to make living space for the Nymphs that reside within them. However, other Nymphs live within the many large pools of water that line the forest floor. Belluna also lives here as she does in the Zeta Series. Rayvon Varius, Murdok Asquerez, and many other characters can also be met in the Nymph Grove. Perussinexus Perussinexus is accessible from The White Room. Merelikai Merelikai is accessible from The White Room. Akrilonia Akrilonia is accessible from The White Room. Category:Locations Category:Subdimension